


Day 5: Blow Job

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Oh boy, that jaw is gonna be sore later.





	Day 5: Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> May have enjoyed this one too much.

Tony had positioned himself so that his head hung over the end of the bed, just far enough that there was access with it still being comfortable. Blacking out from the blood rushing to his head wasn’t exactly what he wanted, and if he were to black out it wouldn’t be from a dumb move like that.

His shirt had been all but ripped off by Steve after some ridiculously _heavy_ petting. Tony was tenting his briefs but didn’t dare touch himself. This wasn’t about him. Okay, that was a lie. This was something he’d wanted to try with Steve for a while and had finally managed to get Steve on board after a few nights of browsing for porn. But it was _mostly_ about Steve, getting Steve off, and if coming dry was the worst thing that could happen from this then he was lucky.

 

Steve returned from the connected washroom with a towel and a cup of water, he placed the water a safe distance away and left the towel next to Tony’s shoulder on the bed.

As far as Tony knew there wasn’t really anything else they needed. Steve was hard, _he_ was hard. And his mouth was watering already at the thought of Steve’s dick sliding along his waiting tongue.

Tony gave Steve his award-winning smile from his upside-down position on the bed and waved Steve over.

“You tap me three times if you need a break, _okay?”_ They’d already discussed this but Tony knew Steve would make sure they both knew the full plan before anything actually started.

“Three times, yes sir.” Tony gave Steve a mocking salute.

Steve rolled his eyes but took another step forward so that his stiff cock brushed against Tony’s nose.

Tony licked his hands and reached out with both to stroke Steve a few times.

Steve took a deep breath, clearly more nervous about this then Tony was, which was normal for their dynamic but Tony still found it amusing because _he_ would be the one to choke to death on his boyfriends’ cock.

“Slow,” Steve said. It wasn’t a question or a command for Tony, a _reminder_. Tony licked the underside of the cock-head that was in his face. Steve got closer and Tony opened his mouth in anticipation. His arms wrapped around Steve’s thighs.

Steve put a steadying hand on Tony’s chest, the other guided the head of his erection into Tony’s waiting mouth.

Tony pushed his tongue out to allow Steve to slip in further.

Steve slid his cock a quarter of the way in before beginning to pull it out again, starting a slow rhythm as Tony stretched his lips around the shaft.

Steve approached this in the same way he approached anal with Tony, a little bit at a time so that Tony could adjust.

It seemed to take ages before Steve let himself push all the way into Tony’s mouth, his dick protruding out of Tony’s neck. Tony groaned and the vibration had Steve clenching his eyes shut, fist tightening on the sheets under Tony. Steve pulled out and pushed back in, he repeated these long drawn out thrusts a few times and listened to Tony breathe heavily through his nose.

Steve pulled himself all the way out to allow Tony to regain some composure. Steve had his hands on either side of Tony’s ribs on the bed to keep himself steady. His head dropped to inspect how Tony was faring. Tony’s mouth was lax, not completely shut but he was definitely resting it.

“If you want to stop that’s okay.”

Tony lay there for a second before lifting his head enough to see Steve’s face, “I want that, more of that. A _lot_ more of that,” Tony responded before dropping his head back.

Steve laughed, “me too,” and returned to his earlier position to guide his dick back to Tony’s mouth. He thrust in all the way so that his wispy pubes were tickling Tony’s nose. No more wasting time on preparation, they were ready. Tony’s grip on Steve’s thighs tightened and Steve pulled out again.

Tony coughed when his mouth was empty again, “ _that’s_ what I’m looking for.”

Steve thrust harder into Tony’s warm mouth again, pulling out slowly before thrusting deep in again. Relishing in the sight of the head poking out of Tony’s stretched neck. Steve pushed in a few more times and he could feel Tony’s saliva slipping out of his lips, wetting Steve’s pubes with each brush. There was a wet sloppy sound to each thrust. It was a downright _filthy_ sound that one urged him on more. He pulled out of Tony’s mouth completely again, remembering that he still needed to _breathe_. Steve took this momentary pause to survey Tony’s own erection, which had created a noticeable damp spot in his grey briefs. Steve wondered if he could get Tony to cum just by grabbing it. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp slap on his ass. Steve took that as a _get back to it_ and returned to his boyfriends’ sopping warm mouth. Steve thrust in faster this time. He knew he was close, was _really_ close. The wet sounds only amplifying his pleasure.

“Tony…tony I’m gonna – soon” he grunted out a warning.

Tony groaned, a deep vibration again sending Steve careening towards his orgasm.

“Tony!” He shouted this time, to which Tony only pulled Steve closer. Oh _god._ He wanted Steve to cum down his throat. That realization hit Steve alongside his orgasm as his load shot down Tony’s throat. Steve almost collapsed on top of Tony, head slumping forwards, eyes falling shut. He forgot where he was for a moment, slipping into the post-orgasm haze before there were hands pushing at his hips. Steve almost stumbled backwards trying to remove his cock from his boyfriends’ mouth as fast as possible.

Tony rolled partially over so that his head was no longer hanging upside down and let out a hard cough and spit onto the plush carpet. He coughed a few more times before letting his arms fall limp so his fingers lightly brushed the carpet.

“That’s what the towel was for,” Steve said sheepishly.

Tony lifted his head lightly and Steve could see his eyes were red and rimmed with tears. His lips were red and raw and he had spit coating half of his face, cum mixed with saliva dribbled down his chin. He was a _mess._

And through it Tony smiled, eyes lighting up, “that was amazing.”

 


End file.
